


Vibrant Beauty

by One_Piecee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, and i feel like this is too repetitive, but oh well, don't look at me i can't write, soulmates!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Piecee/pseuds/One_Piecee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which for every single person in the world, they only see the world through shades of gray, that is, until they meet their destined ones, their soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrant Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Takao and Midorima have never met before prior to the meeting depicted in this story.

He had never known what it was, that so-called ‘color’ that was described through legends, myths, textbooks, and spoken through the words that came out of the mouths of those who had found their ‘destined one’.

They had been told that the world was much more beautiful when one was able to see this so-called ‘color’. There wasn’t a single person who hadn’t heard of it and wished for it, whether they would have liked to admit it or not. The stories that were told were captivating, mesmerizing. They were breathtaking and left one wanting to know, to experience this sensation.

All he had ever seen since the moment he had been born was the same old, dull, dreary shades of gray. Everywhere he looked, there it was; from the lights that illuminated his room, to the basketball that he held in his hands, and down to the threads that created the very sweater that he wore.

They were nothing but the simple shade of gray.

He gazed out of the window in his room, silently contemplating and wondering just how beautiful the world outside would be had it not been drowned in such a lonely color.

How many different colors were there in this world? Why was the sun a gleaming ‘gold’?  The sea a stupendous ‘sapphire’? The blood that ran through his veins a magnificent ‘crimson’?

_Just what did they look like?_ He thought.

So many questions ran through his mind and he wondered just how often he thought about such petty little things when he could be focusing on other subjects such as basketball or bringing up his grades. (Not that his grades were particularly bad, they were about average if he had to say so himself.)

But then it had happened.

It had happened so suddenly that it had caught him, the ever-so-observant point guard, by surprise and left him sitting on his bed and gazing out of the window with his mouth hung open like a gaping fish.

The world through his eyes seemed to have brightened ever so slightly for just a fraction of a moment before it had faded back into that dull gray he had become so accustomed to. It may have been only for a second, but he needed to see it again.

That breathtaking scene when he had gazed out the window.

That image that he had seen so many times in his life, changed into something so vivid, so beautiful.

That _color._

With just that thought in mind, he had stumbled out of his bed, nearly tripping over the blankets that had somehow wound up around his feet, and had slipped on his shoes and had been running out the door within ten seconds flat.

His head twisted from side to side, searching for some kind of clue or indication as to what the cause of that fleeting image was, yet he found none. All he could do was run and hope for the best.

This thing he had been chasing after sent him running throughout the streets of Tokyo, weaving around individuals that went about their daily lives, students chatting with their friends, and children playing with their pets.

His vision was just a constant blur, all he could see was the dreary gray that he had come to know get brighter, get more beautiful.

Sometimes the beauty would become dull and fade back into that drab darkness and would force him to double back and head in a different direction so that he could continue to pursue the cause of all this.

It was almost as if he were playing a game of hot and cold and he would have laughed at the thought had he not been so occupied with discovering just what was causing him to see such breathtaking things.

His journey had led him to an outdoor basketball court located in a small park nearly half an hour away from his home. There was a lone figure standing on the court, a basketball held between his slender, taped fingers. As if sensing his presence, the figure turned around, his eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise upon seeing him.

Those vibrant colors that he had begun to see seemed so much brighter around the man, so much more beautiful. The sky, oh the beautiful blue sky, was so breathtaking; the warm golden sun shining so bright; and the man’s hair, a beautiful emerald that contrasted so beautifully with the leaves hanging on the branches of the trees and the grass on the ground.

“Who… are you?” he asked softly.

“…Midorima Shintarou.” The man replied. “Who are you?”

“Takao. Takao Kazunari.” he responded.

And just like that, his world seemed to become so much more brighter and everywhere he looked, there was that so-called ‘color’ that everyone had spoken about.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of something my brain came up with after seeing one of those possible au posts on tumblr. I also felt like the entire thing was way too repetitive but I had no idea how to fix it oops and this was all written in nearly one sitting don't look at me.


End file.
